


fireproof

by uhnonnymouse



Series: Nonny's MCYT Rarepair Emporium [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :], Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhnonnymouse/pseuds/uhnonnymouse
Summary: There are very few constants in Sapnap's life.
Relationships: Eret & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Nonny's MCYT Rarepair Emporium [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103702
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	fireproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [specialagentrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/gifts).



> [[FULL REQUEST](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/381841890)]
> 
> short but sweet :]

Eret’s castle was bigger on the outside than in.

Sapnap had taken note of this all those months ago, when he helped Dream occupy the castle during the Second War; and he took note of it now, slipping past the ornate wooden door into the foyer.

The castle was huge, a building that could be seen anywhere in the Greater SMP. The thick, fortified stone walls wrapped the perimeter, guard towers covering every loop and corner. The castle itself was a marvel of modern architecture, generations of the most skilled artisans carving stories in the brick.

The castle has survived two wars, three bombings, and countless occupations.

It’s the only build that’s remained untouched by Sapnap.

(And don’t be fooled - he’s tried. But flames never catch, and ash brushes away with the wind. Time has been more effective at chipping away at the walls than him.)

On the outside, the castle is a fortress. On the inside, it’s a refuge. 

Sapnap finds Eret in the indoor garden, a greenhouse in the center castle. It’s not hard to find.

He’s on his knees, royal gown abandoned for simple linen garms, pulling weeds from a smell bed of premature tomato trees.

Eret looks up as he enters, smiling at him from behind his shades.

“Hey Sapnap! What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Sapnap says, brushing some stray soil away with his boot.

Eret’s expression softens, something warm and welcome settling over his features.

“Let me clean up, yeah?” Eret stands up, throwing off his gloves, leaving the trowel in the dirt. “I’ll make us some tea.”

-

Eret’s walked with a limp since the final battle. He avoids putting weight on his left side, and keeps his left arm close to his center, careful not to move it too suddenly. The long, splotchy bruises that trail from his eye all the way down his neck and past his collar are nearly healed, deep purple having faded into discolored yellow.

He got out lucky.

Sapnap’s spiderweb of scars burn his ribs.

Eret hands him a warm mug, sitting beside him on the couch, sipping at his own.

“You want to talk?” Eret asks.

Sapnap shakes his head.

“That’s alright.” Eret reassures, voice low and smooth. It makes Sapnap feel sleepy, all those nights lying awake in his cot suddenly crashing into his gut, loosening his muscles. “You want a hug?”

Sapnap nods.

Eret’s long fingers slip under his, taking the mug away to set on the coffee table. Then he’s falling into Eret’s chest, engulfed easily by long limbs. Eret smells like soap, like the forest after rainfall, like spring wind.

Everywhere his cool skin touches sends chills down Sapnap’s spine, flames fading til there’s nothing but embers, cleaning every crack and crevice of soot.

Sapnap buried into Eret’s neck, squeezed his center; as though if he tried hard enough, this could become a part of him. He could bring this everywhere with him.

It’s tragic, in a way. Sapnap will never destroy this. No matter how hard he tries.

**Author's Note:**

> eret/sapnap is actually a really cute dynamic. i'm a sucker for Complete Mess x The Ultimate Comfort
> 
> Want to make a request? Stop by my [Rarepair Emporium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681104).


End file.
